Unconditionally
by Kai517TeenWriter
Summary: Description later.
1. Prologue

The bitter cold at the prison was enough to make anyone shiver. And it only became worse if you get to thinking about what the prisoners could possibly have done to land them there. In fact, there had actually been a time when Varian had shuddered at the mere thought of such crimes happening at all, let alone somewhere near him. But, then again, he had done similar, if not worse things in his life.

What got to him, though, was the fact that people came to visit him. They braved the chill and the horrors just to see him. And they had reason, too. Every single visitor that he'd had during his time spent behind those cold, metal bars had come to mock him and taunt him, to shame him in some way or other.

He knew what he had done, and he had known that it was wrong. The shame and guilt he felt every time he thought of what he had done was unbearable; why did they think that he wanted to hear their opinions on the matter?

But this visitor... This man was different.

Marcus Pfeiffer was a man with wild white hair and kind grey eyes. Everything about him seemed friendly and... Not so judgmental. He was intelligent, too, one of the smartest men in all of Corona- well, that's that everyone said; Marcus was far too humble to say anything on the matter- and his main passion was science.

In fact, he was one of Varian's role models- of course, though, he managed to be tied with Flynn Rider for first- as he had been since the alchemist was a really young boy. So imagine Varian's surprise when he looked up to see Marcus Pfeiffer himself standing just outside of his prison cell.

Marcus offered the teen a friendly smile as he pulled a stool up so that he could be closer to the cell. "Good evening. It's Varian, right?"

Varian just nodded, looking down at his lap. Of course he's here to berate me. And why shouldn't he?

Still, though, Varian was thoroughly intrigued. Marcus Pfeiffer- the biggest name in science, as far as he was concerned- was here. Visiting a young, failed alchemist. Sure, he was there because he probably had a bone to pick with Varian, but still... Why?

"I've heard all about you, my boy," Marcus continued in a soft, warm voice, "all about your inventions and antics. I wasn't exactly there, but I've heard people talking about your invention at the Science Expo earlier this year."

Marcus stopped for a minute, allowing time for Varian to process what he had just said. That was a good thing, in all honesty, because the alchemist was having a hard time grappling with the concept that he wasn't being spoken down to... At least, not yet. He needed the time to take that in.

Finally, Marcus spoke again. "A new element? That's really impressive, Varian."

Varian quirked an eyebrow. "I... Thanks?"

"You're welcome, my boy."

"Okay... Why?"

It was Marcus's turn to look at Varian in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you talking to me like this? Why are you treating me like an equal? Why not... Why not just say the mean things I know you're here to say and just leave already?"

"Mean things?" Marcus asked, shaking his head, "never! While I don't necessarily like what you did to the royal family, I don't believe that it's reason enough to be completely rude and disrespectful to someone."

Nobody had ever said anything like that to Varian. The idea that someone- even if it was only one person- could hold such a belief... It amazed him.

"We're all people, Varian," he continued, "we're all human. Why should we condemn and put down when we've done bad things, too? Why should we judge someone when, in all reality, all they want is a chance, a chance to be heard... Much like many other people do?"

"Then... Why are you here?"

Marcus smiled at the alchemist. "I'm here to give you an opportunity, Varian. I feel like you and I... I feel like we have a lot in common, my boy, and I also feel like we also have different insights and ideas to bring to the table. So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?"

"What do you say to becoming my apprentice?"

Varian looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding."

But Marcus looked absolutely resolute. Varian looked to Ruddiger, who chittered and pawed at his human's knee.

Take it, the raccoon seemed to be saying, it's the opportunity of a lifetime!

But Varian felt rather uncertain about this. He knew Marcus's stances now, but... Who was to say that everyone- or anyone, really- would feel the same way?

"I- I'm going to have to consider it," Varian finally said, "that is, if you're okay with giving me time to..."

"Of course, Varian," Marcus smiled again, already standing to leave, "take all the time that you need."

"You asked for me?"

Varian nodded, standing to join Marcus near the metal bars. Two months had passed, two months full of Varian wondering if he should or shouldn't take up the offer. and then he realized that, sure, everyone wasn't going to be like Marcus. Nobody was just going to accept him back into society.

But, then again, nobody ever would... Not if he stayed in this cell for the rest of his life. Besides, it would be nice to have someone on his side once again, even if it was just one person.

"I'm... I'm assuming that your offer still stands?" he asked quietly, "the one I said I'd consider?"

Marcus nodded. "Indeed it does."

Varian took a deep breath. "I have my answer, then."

"Oh?"

"And... I'm accepting. It would be an honor, honestly, to be your apprentice, sir."

Marcus smiled at the young alchemist. "Please, just call me Marcus."

Hearing this, Varian did something he hadn't done in what felt like ages: Varian smiled.


	2. Chapter One

"I expect that you've received the news?"

Varian looked down, unable to conceal his tears any longer, and unwilling to let King Frederic and Queen Arianna see them. Two and a half years had passed- the young, awkward teenager was nearly an adult now- yet he still felt rather vulnerable whenever he was in the same room as anyone who had been around all of those years ago. He never felt more weak than he did in the presence of the king or queen, though.

Frederic had offered to "help" him- whatever that meant- but Varian had declined. Arianna often sent down notes and goods for him, but he never responded. He hardly even bothered to look at the stuff she had sent him.

When he had become Marcus's apprentice, though, things began to change for Varian. He was able to spend a majority of each day outside of that stupid cell, instead performing experiments with Marcus. There were times where he was actually allowed to stay with Marcus and work until he was too tired to do anything more. (Often, he just passed out on Marcus's couch).

After a year under Marcus's watch, Varian had been partially pardoned. He was given a room near Marcus's- which was extremely generous, considering the fact that Varian didn't deserve anything at all- and a guard detail. The detail wasn't with him all the time- thank heavens for that!- but they did have to check in on him hourly, even when he was in the lab with Marcus.

And now, nothing much had changed.

Except for the fact that Marcus was gone now.

"Yes, sir," Varian said quietly, trying to keep his voice from wobbling, "I... I have received word of... Of Marcus's passing."

The room became silent, and Varian found it harder and harder to keep from crying. He had lost yet another loved one, someone he respected, someone who actually treated him like an equal. Marcus had been like a father to Varian, a wonderful mentor and friend. He had taught Varian everything that he knew, and he had allowed Varian to pitch his ideas, too.

There was nothing that had seemed wrong with Marcus: he had been his usual self, looking strong and capable and displaying his constant sense of joie de vivre and enthusiasm... But, then again, everyone's time must come to an end some way, somehow. Death doesn't pick and choose who it takes; death doesn't judge. It just takes people, often without rhyme or reason.

Varian's resolve broke and he let out a strangled sob, a sound that resonated throughout the room. He was absolutely tired, tired of losing the people he loved, tired of life itself.

The queen gave him a sympathetic look before speaking. "Varian, we know how much he meant to you. But it's time we discussed what shall happen in his absence."

"Pardon?"

Varian didn't want to think about moving on. Not right now, at least. He had just lost his mentor and friend, and he didn't want to just... Move on.

"You heard me," Arianna said gently, "as much as you miss him- as much as we all miss him- we must not stay in the past. While there are some fond memories and some lessons learned, we must not dwell on what has been. There's a whole future waiting, Varian, and-"

He shot a glare at her. "What are you trying to get at here? Are you saying that the lives of all of the people I have loved and lost- Mom, Dad, Marcus- are you saying that they don't matter?"

"No! Of course not."

Varian looked about to retort, to shoot back some clever yet scathing remark, but Frederic held up his hands, successfully silencing the two. He looked at Varian, seemingly daring the young man to make one more rude quip. And then he looked at his wife.

"Arianna, he's mourning," he murmured, "let's give him that. Give him the time to recover."

She complied, nodding before folding her hands in her lap and stepping back. Frederic looked at Varian again.

"As for you, young man, please don't fight with us. Arianna means well; there's no reason to get angry."

Varian glared but said nothing more. Frederic gave a curt nod, satisfied.

"Good. Now, back to what we were discussing earlier. We know it hurts, and we know that you, more than anyone else, need the time to get over the pain of this loss. But, as Arianna inferred earlier, time must move on, and us with it. As you know, Marcus's post was an important one, one that not many people could ever fill."

Varian nodded, already sensing where this was going. While other kingdoms had their magicians, sorcerers, and wizards, Corona had its scientists and alchemists. Not many people who were currently alive, though, could master the sciences in the same way that Marcus Pfeiffer could. Only one person had ever striven to succeed like Marcus had, and that person was the only person to ever succeed at it.

And that person was, of course, Varian.

Frederic looked down at the young man. "And, of course, you were his apprentice. You know the work, and I must say that you're doing a pretty good job of it, too. Arianna and I would like it if you could take over Marcus's work."

Silence. The king and queen awaited Varian's next words, but Varian's mind was going numb. He did know the job, sure- heck, he knew it inside and out by now- but... He also knew that memories of Marcus would come back; even the good ones would begin to haunt him. And it seemed kind of disrespectful to just take over someone's job almost as soon as they had passed.

As if she could sense what he was thinking, Arianna stepped forward once again. "Varian, he wanted you to take over the position if anything ever happened to him. In my opinion, there's nothing that could honor his memory better than if you agreed to this, if you respected his dearest wish of the past three years."

This caught Varian off-guard. He wanted nothing more than to honor and respect the memory of Marcus, and he did feel like he should take the job- and he wanted to- but still, it seemed kind of contradictory to him. But he trusted Arianna, more than he trusted many people. He tried to take heed to what she had to say.

And that is why he nodded- after five minutes of silence- and looked back up at the rulers of the kingdom of Corona. "I- yeah. I'll take the offer. For him."


End file.
